at least there is stil you (KrisBaek ver)
by jung kaizan
Summary: Rasanya baru pagi kemarin aku merasakan jatuh cinta, siangnya patah hati kemudian sorenya jatuh cinta lagi. Dan sekarang, malam ini, aku dihadapi suasana yang membingungkan. /KrisBaek/. /ChanBaek/. EXO / FAST UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Author : Za Khazakaizzz

Title : Dangshin igie "at least there's still you"

Cast : Kris wu, Byun baekhyun (KrisBaek)

Support cast : Kai, Kyungsoo (KaiSoo), Sehun, Luhan (HunHan), Xiumin

Ratet : T

Desclimer : all casts are belonging themself, but this fiction is mine. Cuma pinjem judul lagunya Suju M buat judul FF ini.

Warning : Gander Switch for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan and Xiumin

Happy Reading…

***Za Khazakaizzz***

 **Chapter 1 : hide and seek**

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini sekolah cukup ramai. Para murid kelas 3 banyak yang membicarakan tentang kelas tambahan yang akan berlaku mulai hari ini, kelas yang akan mereka huni selama mendapatkan materi tambahan.

Biar ku beri tahu. Berhubung beberapa bulan lagi akan ada ujian akhir, pihak sekolah mengadakan tes penempatan kelas untuk materi bahasa korea, bahasa inggris dan juga matematika. Kemarin sabtu adalah hari penentuan bagi seluruh kelas tiga dimana mereka akan belajar selama lebih dari enam bulan untuk dapat pembekalan materi ujian.

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan itu bersama seorang sahabatku. Sebenarnya kami berdua juga sangat penasaran, hasil tes kemarin menaruh kami di kelas mana dan bersama siapa.

"haaaaah jantungku bekerja begitu baik pagi ini" desah sahabatku dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tempat kami duduk bersama di kelas ini.

"aku takut kalau kita akan terpisah, baekhyun" lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikapnya ini.

"tidak akan. Aku yakin, kita akan di kelas yang sama" jawabku singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian, guru matematika kami masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku paket dan juga selembar kertas.

"hari ini akan diumuman hasil tes kemarin, jadi tolong dengarkan dengan baik di kelas mana kalian akan di tempatkan" ucapnya sebagai pembukaan. "untuk yang masuk ke dalam kategori kelas A adalah yang memiliki nilai tes lebih dari 80. Dan kelas A akan menempati kelas kalian ini. Untuk kelas B, silahkan pindah di kelas sebelah dan yang kelas C ada di sebelahnya lagi. Mengerti?" jelasnya.

Kini sudah mulai terdengar bisik-bisik mengenai kelas mana yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kalau boleh berharap lebih, aku ingin agar aku dan juga kyungsoo tetap di kelas ini. Kelas A.

Baris demi baris Seonkyung seonsaengnim mulai memanggil nama beserta penempatan kelas. Terdengar banyak murid yang bersorak senang saat namanya dipanggil dan mendapatkan kelas A, sepertinya penghuni kelas A sebagian besarnya berasal dari kelasku.

Namaku telah dipanggil, dan aku mendapatkan kelas A. tapi, aku dan kyungsoo tetap pada posisi kami. Mengepalkan tangan di atas meja dengan mata yang tertutup serta mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menggumam doa agar kami berada di kelas yang sama.

"do kyungsoo, kau di kelas A"

"YEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY" sudah ku bilang, kan? Kyungsoo dan aku pasti satu kelas lagi.

Selesai membacakan kelas untuk kami, Seonkyung seonsaengnim mempersilahkan beberapa murid kelasku untuk segera pindah sesuai dengan kelas yang telah di sebutkan, beberapa murid dari kelas sebelah yang sudah berada di luarpun masuk ke dalam kelasku dan segera mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Hufffthhh sepertinya aku harus berbaur lebih lagi dengan kelasku yang baru. Kelas yang diisi oleh beberapa murid dari kelas 3-2 dan 3-3.

"baekhyun-ah"

"ne, seonsaengnim?" aku kembali memperhatikan seonkyung seonsaengnim yang menginstruksikanku untuk mendekatinya.

"kondisi kelas ini ibu serahkan padamu. Ini, ada beberapa soal untuk kalian kerjakan hari ini, setelah itu dibahas bersama jawabannya" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku, kenapa aku diberi tanggung jawab seperti ini? Kenapa tidak kai saja?

"ibu harus fokus pada kelas B dan C. terlebih lagi kelas C nilainya sangat buruk, jadi mereka benar-benar harus diberikan perhatian lebih. Dan kau, ibu percayakan untuk memimpin kelas ini dengan baik. Kalau ada soal yang tidak dimengerti, langsung ke kelas B atau C saja! ibu pasti ada di sana"

"oke saem. Akan ku usahakan" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Karena aku tahu, tugasnya sebagai guru kelas akhir sangatlah berat. Ia harus menanggung beban para murid yang begitu banyak. Harus memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya agar para murid mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi saat ujian.

Lagi pula, sepertinya menyenangkan belajar bersama satu kelas dengan murid lebih dari tiga puluh dan tanpa guru. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

"ibu mau ke mana?" seseorang yang duduk dua bangku dari tempatku duduk, bertanya.

'dia'

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terkejut jika dia berada di kelas A. Hanya saja, kenapa perasaanku menjadi aneh seperti ini saat bertemu dengannya lagi?

 **#flashback**

"baekhyunie~ aku masuk di kelas 'middle'" seru kyungsoo saat aku bertemu dengannya di depan kelas

Hari ini sebenarnya biasa digunakan untuk jam sekolah tambahan seperti pelajaran bahasa asing. Tapi, setelah kenaikan kelas tiga, selama satu bulan ini kami akan mempelajari matematika dengan pembagian kelas juga dari seluruh kelas tiga berbagai konsentrasi.

Salah seorang senior menghubungi aku dan mengatakan bahwa aku masuk ke dalam kelas 'high'. Aku mengira, kyungsoo juga begitu, ternyata pagi ini baru dapat kabar kalau dia masuk di kelas 'middle'. ya sudahlah, lagi pula teman sekelasku juga ada yang masuk kelas 'high'.

.

Singkat cerita, ternyata kelas 'high' tidak terlalu menarik. Di sini hanya ada sepuluh orang. Kim Taehyun, Kim Namjoo, Jung Miryeo, Cha Dongju, dan Shim Changmin dari konsentrasi Sains. Sementara dari konsentrasi Ilmu Sosial yang dari kelasku ada aku, Xi Luhan dan Kim Xiumin, dari kelas lain ada Kim Suho dan Kris wu.

Sebenarnya memang ada sepuluh murid. Tapi dari yang ku lihat, hanya Sembilan orang yang selalu hadir. Menurut cerita dari seonbae yang mengajari kami, murid bernama Kris wu itu tidak ingin masuk ke kelas 'high' karena teman-teman dekatnya masuk di kela B dan C. Hoooh kekanakan sekali.

"memangnya, kris itu yang mana?" bisikku pada Luhan

"kau tidak tahu?" xiumin yang sepertinya mendengar pertanyaanku menyela jawaban Luhan. Aku hanya menggeleng jujur.

"nanti kalau bertemu dengannya, akan ku tunjukkan" jawab Luhan.

Ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penasaran. Hanya saja aku ingin lihat seperti apa sih dia.

Berhari-hari kami menjalani les tambahan ini, kris tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kelas. sombong sekali anak itu. Hari inipun, lagi-lagi kami hanya Sembilan orang.

Saat materi akan di mulai, pintu kelas seperti ada yang membuka. Dan dari balik pintu itu, ada tubuh seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh yang proporsional sebagai seorang pria.

"dia yang kau cari. Sekarang kau kenal wajahnya kan?" bisik Luhan di telinga kananku.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku bingung. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa benar di murid sekolah ini?

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan. "sungguh kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya xiumin heran.

"memangnya dia masuk di jurusan yang sama dengan kita?" tanyaku

"ya Tuhan. Byun baekhyun yang cantik dan polos. Kris itu termasuk pria yang cukup terkenal di sekolah, kau sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengannya?" lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. Kami terus saja asik bertiga hingga tanpa sadar, pria bernama kris itu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di belakang kami bertiga. Ia duduk bersama teman sekelasnya, Suho.

Materi hari ini cukup berat, begitupun soal-soal yang diberikan oleh senbaenimdeul. Hingga kami memutuskan untuk memecahkan soal berasama-sama.

Aku, Luhan dan xiumin memutuskan untuk mengerjakan bersama dengan kris dan suho. Siapa tahu, mereka mengerti beberapa soal yang tidak kami mengerti. Kamipun membuat agar kami berlima duduk melingkari meja.

Satu demi satu soal kami cari jawabannya dan kami bahas bersama-sama.

"hey Kris!" panggil Xiumin yang duduk diantara aku dan kris.

"kau tau Baekhyun?"

"um. Dia kan?" dia menunjuk ke arahku.

"ne, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenalmu ya?" ucap xiumin. Ishhh menyebalkan sekali nenek sihir ini. Aku menunduk malu di atas meja.

"benarkah?"

"dia ingin berkenalan denganmu!" bisiknya.

"kau bohong" gumamku. Aku masih di posisi menundku di atas lenganku.

"aku kris" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah memerah malu karena pengakuan xiumin barusan. Ku lihat kris sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"baekhyun imnida" jawabku menyambut uluran tangannya, dengan tersenyum yang ku paksakan, tentunya.

Perkenalan kami cukup singkat dan kami berlima kembali melanjutkan beberapa soal lagi yang belum kami selesaikan.

Aku sudah sampai pada pengerjaan soal terakhir. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku sudah menyelesaikan sepuluh soal itu.

"yang ini bagaimana?" kris bertanya pada xiumin.

"aku belum mengerjakan yang itu. Coba tanya pada baekhyun"

Dengan senang hati aku menjelaskan soal yang tadi ditanyakan oleh kris. Jujur saja, aku sangat suka jika sudah berbagi ilmu seperti ini. Rasanya seperti berbagi sesuatu hal kecil, tapi begitu besar manfaatnya.

Di nomer berikutnya, kris kembali bertanya padaku. Dan kami cukup banyak berdiskusi berdua. Mengabaikan tiga teman kami yang lain.

Rasanya aneh sekali. Ini adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa aku sepertinya pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi dengan siapa? Dan perasaan seperti apa?

"kalian cocok sekali" refleks aku dan kris melihat ke arah Luhan yang baru saja berbicara seperti itu. Apa-apaan temanku ini. Haaaaaahhhh~ ku harap ini cepat berakhir.

 **#flashback end#**

"ibu akan mengajar kelas B dan C. Jadi, kalian akan dipegang oleh baekhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh melawan perintahnya, dia sebagai pengganti selama ibu tidak masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Mengerti semuanya?" kulihat hampir seluruh siswa menampilkan raut wajah yang senang. Apa mungkin mereka lebih nyaman jika belajar dengan sesamanya? Bukan dengan guru?

"mengertiiii~" jawab semuanya dengan kompak. Aku melihat namja bernama kris itu tersenyum tidak jelas. Dasar pria aneh.

Seperginya seonkyung seonsaengnim, aku segera membagikan lembaran soal pada teman-temanku. "jika kemarin saat ujian penentuan, dapat soal A. hari ini mengerjakan soal yang B. dan yang mendapat soal B, hari ini mengerjakan soal yang A" ucapku.

Kertas ini tidak dibagikan secara estafet. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, soal yang di kerjakan hari ini tidak boleh sama dengan soal yang di dapat ketika ujian kemarin. Jadi untuk memastikannya, aku harus mendatangi meja mereka satu persatu untuk mengetahui paket soal yang mana yang mereka dapat kemarin.

"kau mengerjakan paket soal yang mana, kris-ssi?" tanyaku.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di barisan kedua dari depan. Dan aku bertemu lagi dengan kris. Fiuuuuh~

"kapan?"

"kemarin. Saat ujian penentuan. Kau dapat paket apa?"

"kau sendiri dapat paket apa?"

"aku dapat paket A, jadi sekarang aku mengerjakan paket B. nah, sekarang aku tanya, kemarin saat ujian kau dapat paket apa?" aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengucapkan kata ini berulang kali.

"aku ingin sama saja denganmu"

"tidak bisa, kris-ssi. Kalau kemarin kau dapat paket B, sekarang kau harus mengerjakan paket yang A"

"tapi aku kemarin dapat paket soal A" ucapnya sok lembut. Jinjja, namja ini benar-benar membuatku bodoh.

"kalian lucu sekali" aku mendengar celetukan Sehun. Teman sekelas kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku terus mencari paket B dari tumpukan soal yang ku bawa. Setelah dapat, tanpa buang waktu lagi aku memberikannya pada kris.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Tepatnya saat tangan kris memegang kertas yang ku berikan padanya. Saat aku mencoba melihat matanya. Aku merasa kakiku melemas. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ini pernah terjadi?. Kenapa bayang-bayang itu muncul lagi?

.

Hari ini aku memulai pendalaman materi matematika kami dengan membagikan kertas soal berisi 40 soal matematika pada teman-teman di kelas. semuanya sibuk mengerjakan hingga kelas terasa cukup sunyi. Hanya sedikit suara yang berasal dari beberapa yang bertanya cara pengerjaan ataupun meminjam hapusan. Seperti pria yang duduk di balakangku ini. Dia mulai menggangguku dengan mencolek punggungku berulang kali.

"ish.. pinjam saja pada yang lain" gumamku.

"baekhyun-ah.. cepat pinjamkan aku penghapus" aku pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu konsentrasiku saat mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Dan ternyata yang menggangguku dari tadi adalah kim kai, anak kelas 3-3. Namja incaran sahabatku, si mata bulat kyungsoo. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Sepertinya ide yang bagus jika memberitahu kyungsoo.

Ku colek sedikit tangan kiri kyungsoo yang sedang memegang kertas berisi coret-coretan. Bibirnya sibuk bergumam seperti sedang menghitung. Terlihat dari jari tangan kanannya yang juga ikut bergerak mengikuti hitungan dari mulutnya.

"hey"

"ish ada apa baekhyun? Aku sedang sibuk" huh, sombong sekali dia. Sok sibuk.

"kai ingin pinjam hapusan, boleh tidak" bisikku, kemudian mengambil hapusannya dan meminjamkannya pada kyunhyun.

"ambil saja" sahutnya singkat, ia masih dalam keadaan menghitung seperti tadi.

Namun, sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Sepertinya koneksinya sudah kembali. Terbukti dari dia yang kini menatap lekat mataku.

"kai?" tanyanya

"ne" aku hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

Saat di tengah kegiatan kyungsoo yang masih menatapku dan aku yang memainkan alisku naik turun, ada seseorang yang menggangu kegiatan kami.

"ini hapusannya" suara berat kai yang mengganggu kami.

"kai mengembalikan hapusanmu. Kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tanyaku.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan ekspresi malu-malunya. Hahahahaha lucu sekali. Andai saja ini terekam kamera pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

"terima kasih" ucap kai

"iya. Sama-sama"

"sweetswiiiiiiiiiiiiwwwww" ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan adegan kedua manusia ini. Tapi hampir seluruh murid juga tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ahahahaha sungguh beruntungnya kyungsoo dan kai. Kkkkkk~

.

Hari ini berjalan cukup baik, mengerjakan soal dan membahasnya bersama-sama. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga jam istirahat tiba dan kembali lagi dengan tumpukan soal matematika.

Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yang teman-temanku rasakan. Bagaimana bisa sekolah memberikan materi satu hari penuh dengan satu pelajaran. Yaitu M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-K-A. apakah mereka para guru tidak merasakan kalau ini akan menjadi membosankan?

"sekarang kita membahas soal dari laptop saja" ujarku sambil menghidupkan computer milik seonkyung seonseangnim yang tadi dititipkan juga padaku.

Tidak lama kemudian layar LCD menampilkan tampilan di laptop ini. Dan satu persatu soal mulai kami bahas bersama. Sejauh sampai nomor dua belas, tidak ada pembahsan berarti karena sepertinya semuanya sudah mengerti bahasannya.

"materi berikutnya mengenai fungsi akar, coba dikerjakan dulu masing-masing, lalu sebutkan jawabannya" ujarku.

Disaat seluruh murid sibuk mencoret-coret untuk mencari jawaban, ada satu orang yang menjadi pusat fikiranku tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya.

"aku tidak mengerti. Bisa tolong langsung jelaskan saja?" ucapnya.

Karena aku merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang wajar, jadi aku pun menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. mungkin kris memang benar-benar tidak memahami materinya.

"jadi hasilnya adalah 3/5. Mengerti?" aku baru saja selesai menjelaskan. Terlihat sepertinya sudah mengerti semuanya.

Aku kembali untuk melanjutkan materi berikutnya, tapi lagi-lagi kris mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih belum mengerti. Ia memintaku untuk menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi.

Baekhyun pov end

.

Normal pov

Di tengah teriknya matahari yang sedang memancarkan sinarnya, para murid kelas akhir harus menjalani beban yang begitu berat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk soal dan materi bahasan matematika.

Sang guru sendiri sibuk keluar masuk kelas B dan C. sementara itu di kela A, kondisinya sangat kondusif meskipun terkadang diwarnai kericuhan dari beberapa ulah siswa yang sudah mulai bosan dengan kurang lebih 30 materi yang terus diulang dengan berbagai soal.

"iya, Kris wu?" lagi-lagi wanita manis bernama baekhyun menyebut nama itu saat melihat tangan sang pemilik terangkat ke atas.

"aku masih belum mengerti" ucapnya.

Semuanya mulai merasa aneh. Pria seperti kris mana mungkin tidak mengerti materi yang sedang ditampilkan di layar LCD saat ini. Terlebih lagi, sejak tadi kris selalu minta agar baekhyun menjelaskan setiap soal.

"kris-ah. niga baekhyuneul johahanika?" seorang wanita yang duduk dekat pintu bertanya pada kris dengan mata yang memicing seolah ingin mengetahuinya benar-benar.

Entah kenapa suasana kelas menjadi terasa begitu mencekam bagi baekhyun dan juga kris karena pertanyaan tadi. Seluruh murid mulai menerka-nerka kalau yang di tanyakan tadi pasti benar. Pasti benar kris menyukai baekhyun.

"kau mengganggunya sejak tadi. Terlihat sekali kalau kau menyukainya" ucap xiumin dengan enteng.

Dan tanpa ditunggu lebih lama lagi kelas A pun mulai terdengar ribut dari beberapa murid yang menyuruh agar kris mengakui perasaannya pada baekhyun.

"psssst… baekhyuni~" panggil kyungsoo sambil berbisik. Namun sepertinya baekhyun sedang memikirkan hal lain. Terlihat dari tatapan kosong matanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"baik, semuanya harap tenang!" baekhyun berbicara lebih keras dari sebelumnya agar suaranya dapat mengalahkan kegaduhan suara di kelas.

"soal yang ini sampai di sini saja. aku akan membagikan kertas berisi soal-soal untuk kalian isi sekarang juga" ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan kertas soal yang dimaksud.

"kerjakan dalam waktu 1 jam 30 menit dan letakkan di atas meja ini. Soal A di sebelah kanan dan soal B di sebelah kirinya. Mengerti?"

"ne~~~"

Seetelah selesai membagikan kertas soal, baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada di tempat duduk guru, kembali ke tempat duduknya yang memang ada tepat di depan meja guru. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah daripada tadi pagi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tegur kyungsoo. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari baekhyun saat ini.

"anhi" elaknya. "aku… sepertinya… merasakan kembali apa yang ku rasakan pada Chanyeol seonbaenim dulu" lirihnya pelan, kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"eo? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia? Dan kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya?" bisik kyungsoo tak kalah pelan.

Gadis manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut air yang begitu buruk. "anhi. Anhigoji" jawabnya.

"yeoksi… nugundeyo?" tanya kyungsoo. "eom… taehyunika?" baekhyun menggeleng saat kyungsoo menebak nama taehyun.

"siapa? Cepat katakan!" kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang bahu baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu mau mengatakan padanya perihal siapa yang membuatnya jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"kyungie, suaramu membuat kai tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan soalnya" baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraaan kyungsoo dengan membawa nama kyunhyun.

"jinjja?" kyungsoo menoleh ke arah bangku kyunhyun di belakangnya. "mianhae, kai-ssi" ucapnya dengan cepat.

Hoooh hampir saja jantungnya meloncat keluar karena melihat wajah itu begitu dekat hari ini. "kalau begitu, kau harus mengatakannya!" ucapnya pada baekhyun. Ia masih belum lupa juga rupanya.

"ne, nanti" jawabnya malas. Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Membaca, menganalisis, mencari rumus id dalam kepalanya, menghitung dan meninggalkan coretan penuh pada kertas kosong. Terus seperti itu di setiap soal yang ia kerjakan.

"aku sudah selesai" suara seseorang mencoba menginterupsinya dari kegiatannya saat ini.

"taruh saja di sana" jawab baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia masih sibuk dengan soal-soal itu.

"di mana?"

"di meja guru"

"di sebelah yang mana?"

"aish.. benar-benar, ya... Di-" karena kesal, baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya memarahi temannya yang mengganggunya itu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, karena ia segera mengentikan omelannya saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"taruh di sebelah kananmu untuk paket A dan yang sebelah kiri untuk paket B" jelasnya.

"okay. Kau masih belum selesai?" baekhyun menggeleng manjawab pertanyaan kris. "kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan. hwaiting" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya member semangat pada baekhyun.

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang diberi selamat merasa nyawanya kembali hilang setelah kedatangan kris tadi. Mereka berdua serasa memiliki dunia sendiri, mengabaikan seorang gadis lain yang duduk dengan tatapan polos memperhatikan sikap manis mereka.

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat pada baekhyun, ia juga sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada sahabatnya tersebut. "jadi, orang itu Kris wu?" bisik kyungsoo. Dan tanpa disadari oleh baekhyun, kepalanya mengangguk dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan kyungsoo yang kembali pada posisi duduknya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

'syukurlah kalau baekhyun bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Semoga saja kris bisa mengobati luka hatinya'

.

Bunga bunga putih sakura berguguran ke bumi, meninggalkan bekas kelembutan di hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Warnanya yang merah muda terlihat sangat membahagiakan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, seseorang yang melihatnya bisa menangis karena merasakan kebahagiaan sakura yang akan kembali tumbuh setelah gugur.

"gwaenchanda?"

"um. Gwaenchandeyo" jawabnya. Ia masih terus memperhatikan pohon sakura itu.

"kau tahu? Rumus dunia menuliskan bahwa semuanya tidak ada yang kekal. Dan hukum dunia menggariskan bahwa sesuatu yang pergi akan diganti dengan yang baru" baekhyun merasakan air matanya kembali menetes pagi ini di sekolah. ucapan kyungsoo memang benar.

"entah dengan cara apapun dan entah oleh siapapun. Tapi Tuhan telah membuat takdir untuk kita" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya menangis, memeluknya penuh rasa kasih dan sayang.

"hatimu sudah kembali dibuka oleh kris. Jangan pedulikan bagaimana masa lalumu bersama Chanyeol seonbaenim" ucap kyungsoo menenangkan hati sahabatnya.

Jika keluarga akan menangis kehilangan saat saudaranya pergi, maka seorang sahabat akan menangis apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Apapun, meski luka itu kecil, tapi rasanya begitu sakit saat sahabat kita yang merasakannya.

"haruskah?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada baekhyun setelah ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum manis di hadapan baekhyun, tangannya juga menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putih sahabatnya itu.

"aku selalu mendukungmu, aku selalu di sampingmu" kyungsoo menganguk kecil.

"gomawo"

Rangkaian kata cinta yang banyak terucap membentuk ribuan kalimat romantis yang mampu membuat hati siapa saja tersentuh dan melayang. Sebuah bisu ucapan yang tak diketahui pemilik hati yang merasakan cinta, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ajaib dari kata cinta.

Sebuah kata misterius yang teramat membuat semuanya merasa bingung akan kehadirannya. Selalu menjadikan dua insan yang saling mencintai terpancar dengan sendirinya aura cinta itu, sekalipun tanpa mengatakannya.

Kata yang membuat siapa saja bahagia, namun juga mampu meninggalkan kesedihan bagi pihak ketiga.

"ku lihat Jessica seperti mendekatimu lagi" ucap seseorang saat melihat gadis yang dimaksud sedang memperhatikan meja yang ia tempati bersama kumpulannya di kantin ini.

"benarkah? Aku memang memiliki pesona yang tinggi" sahutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"kalau Jessica ingin kalian menjadi kekasih lagi, apa kau menerimanya?"

"tentu saja. kris kan masih sangat mengharapkan Jessica, apa kau lupa bagaimana reaksinya dulu saat Jessica mengakhiri hubungan mereka?" jungkook menyela ucapan kris dengan opininya sendiri.

"hey, memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" sehun duduk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanannya hari ini.

"tidak tahu apa?"

"kris kita ini sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain" jawabnya singkat.

"a- jeongmalyo? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri"

"itu karena siswi bernama Byun baekhyun dari kelas 3-1"

"baekhyun?" semuanya terkejut mendengar pengakuan sehun.

"ne, jika kau tanya alasannya. Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya" sehun menunjuk kris dengan dagunya ke arah kris yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang murid yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Wanita bernama byun baekhyun kembali pada kebiasaannya. Dimana ia akan merasa lapar setelah menangis. Dan tentunya kita semua tahu di mana tempat yang penuh dengan makanan. yup, kantin.

Ia dan kyungsoo mencari-cari memilih menu makanan mereka siang ini. Setelah sang bibi penjaga kantin memberikan makannya, mereka segera berlalu mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan seluruh yang ada di atas piringnya itu.

"baekhyun-ah. Di sini!" seseorang yang berada dua meja dari pintu masuk, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"ayo ke sana" ajaknya pada kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat begitu malu-malu. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menekuk wajahnya dengan dalam.

"kalian ini bicara apa sih?" kris bergumam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bekerja lebih cepat saat ini.

"dulu Jessica yang memutuskan hubungan denganmu, kan? Kalau dia tiba-tiba ingin kalian seperti dulu lagi bagaimana?" ia melirik ke arah jungkook yang bertanya demikian.

"molla" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "mungkin akan ku fikirkan. Hehehehe"

 _Hundreds of words, thousands of images_

 _I see them and it's the same, I hear them and it's the same_

 _It's a strange feeling, it's hard and it's easy_

 _Out of the many loves, it's the same love_

Bersamaan dengan kris yang menoleh ke arah kiri saat merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, ia melihatnya. Melihat orang yang ia rindukan terus.

 _The sparkling drops of water passing by like it'll wet me but not_

 _That's how each small and similar encounter felt_

 _At first, I let down my guard and at some point, I thought_

 _You're like the raindrops that already wet my shoulders_

"hai" sapa orang itu saat melihat kris menatapnya.

"h-hai" kris juga menjawabnya dengan agak canggung.

 _~This is love This is love_

 _The gentle wind, the plain flowers bloomed on the street_

 _This is love This is love_

 _You made me realized love is about the small things~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

.

Langkah-langkah kecil seorang bernama byun baekhyun membawanya menuju ruang kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai sepagi ini.

Beberapa siswi ada yang masih sibuk dengan lipatan matanya, ada juga yang sedang berkerumun melihat sebuah majalah fashion terbaru minggu ini. Sementara, para siswa yang baru sedikit yang datang itu sedang bermain game dari laptop milik salah seorang diantara mereka. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, baekhyun tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelasnya yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat di atas meja yang dijadikan tumpuan oleh kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bernafsu untuk belajar hari ini.

Teng teng teng~

Suara lonceng sekolah yang menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan sekolah, membuat para murid berbondong-bondong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing duduk di atas kursi, menyiapkan buku ke atas meja, kemudian bersiap untuk belajar.

"baekhyun-ah" panggil luhan yang baru saja duduk. Menempati tempat duduk kosong di samping baekhyun.

Jika biasanya baekhyun selalu duduk bersama kyungsoo, hari ini pemandangan itu tidak terlihat. Karena, hasil tes kemarin yang baru saja mereka jalani menunjukkan kalau kyungsoo harus pindah kelas karena nilainya yang tidak mencapai di atas 80.

"astaga, wajahmu pucat sekali" luhan terlonjak saat melihat baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. "kita ke ruang kesehatan saja, ya?"

"andwae, aku ingin tetap di kelas" tolaknya. Suaranya begitu menyedihkan terdengar.

"tapi kau kelihatan kurang baik"

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya. "kelas matematika hari ini ku serahkan padamu ya, luhan-ah" luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Lagi pula, ia tidak tega jika harus membiarkan baekhyun tetap mengaja kelas hari ini.

Kelas pendalaman materi pelajaran matematika hari ini dipegang penuh oleh luhan. Mulai dari mengerjakan soal-soal hingga tahap pembahasannya.

"hey! Luhan-ah. Aku masih tidak faham dengan nomor 24" teriak sehun yang duduk dua kursi dari belakang. Beberapa murid berikutnya mengeluh tidak mengerti di soal-soal sebelumnya.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil antara luhan dengan berapa murid. Pasalnya, masih banyak yang belum mengerti apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh luhan, sementara itu luhan sendiri sudah kehabisan jalan agar mereka mengerti.

Akhirnya, karena merasa tidak ada hasil dari perdebatan tadi, mereka meminta agar baekhyun yang turun tangan untuk menjelaskan materi-materi tersebut.

Kris sejak tadi diam saja ketika yang lainnya mengeluh tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan yang luhan sampaikan. Ia melihat baekhyun yang agak susah berdiri menuju papan tulis, segera berlari menuju meja baekhyun berada. Ia menarik tangan baekhyun untuk kembali duduk karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kondisi baekhyun hari ini.

Kris melihat kelas yang mulai gaduh karena tidak ada reaksi apapun, kemudian kembali melirik baekhyun yang sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"untuk yang dua dimensi, kalian bisa gunakan terlebih dahulu bentuk yang paling kecil. Untuk materi logaritma, buka kembali catatan sifat-sifatnya, pahami dan kerjakan. Untuk yang materi bunga, ada pada buku paket halaman 353. Baca, pahami dan praktekkan! Jangan hanya mengandalkan orang lain!" teriak kris dengan lantang, membuat seisi kelas mendadak sunyi senyap.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kris akan berbuat demikian, terlebih lagi cara bicaranyanya. Mengingat minggu kemarin, krislah yang selalu bertanya saat baekhyun menjelaskan di depan kelas. lalu sekarang?

"kita ke ruang kesehatan!" dengan tegas, kris membawa tubuh baekhyun yang begitu lemah. Menggendongnya dengan menyematkan tangan kanannya pada kaki dan tangan kirinya pada belakang tengkuk baekhyun.

"di dalam tas ku ada ringkasan seluruh materi, kau bisa memakainya" bisik kris pada luhan.

Kemudian ia berjalan di depan kelas dengan seluruh mata murid yang memperhatikannya masih dengan menggendong baekhyun.

 _~L.O.V.E_

 _Our first story was written starting from last spring_

 _Every day is a lovely day, now our relationship is like an honest mirror_

 _The reason I like you?_

 _Well, to explain it, our love is a happiness that is faster than andante_

 _If they ask if I have a wish_

 _I'll say it's only you_

 _I'll stay with you forever like a sunflower~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

Kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekitar lorong kelas berjatuhan, mengiringi kris yang terus tanpa rasa lelah membawa sosok gadis yang sedang menyinggahi hatinya saat ini menuju ruang kesehata sekolah.

Ruangan tersebut begitu sepi pagi ini, sepertinya penjaga ruang kesehatan belum datang. Setelah memastikan tubuh baekhyun hangat dengan selimut yang tebal, meminumkannya obat sakit kepala, kemudian ia memeras handuk kecil dengan air hangat untuk mengompres dahi baekhyun.

"cepatlah sembuh" sejak tadi, kris terus bergumam. Berharap mantra tersebut dapat membawa baekhyun ke kondisinya seperti semula dengan cepat.

Pasang mata bening itu terpejam karena terlalu panas untuk tetap terjaga, kedua rongga nafasnya menghembuskan udara hangat yang menguar, kulit wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat pucat.

.

Angin-angin sejuk terus bertiup, menggesekkan dedaunan dan bunga yang menimbulkan melodi, begitu indah. Musim hujan yang tak lama lagi sepertinya mulai menyapa dunia dengan kemelut awan di atas sana yang terlihat selalu mendung.

Selimut-selimut cukup tebal sudah tersedia dengan rapi di atas kasur milik baekhyun, menunggu waktu sang pemilik memintanya untuk melindungi hawa dingin yang menguar dari luar rumah. Sementara itu, saat ini yang ditunggu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Di malam yang sedingin ini, baekhyun baru saja selesai berendam dengan air hangat untuk membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

' _bagaimana kondisimu sekarang_ _?_ _Sudah lebih baik?_ _'_

Seseorang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pesan selain dari kyungsoo, xiumin atau luhan. Dan bisanya juga kalau teman kelasnya yang lain mengiriminya pesan, pasti isinya tentang soal-soal yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Baru baekhyun akan mengetik untuk membalas pesan tersebut, ponselnya bergetar menapilkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"yeoboseyo"

"um… kau tidak membalas pesanku. Karena aku khawatir, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelfonmu" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"ah iya, mianhae kris-ssi. Tadi aku sedang mandi, jadi tidak tahu kalau ada pesan masuk darimu" jawab baekhyun. Terdengar nada gugup di dalamnya.

"syukurlah, ku kira terjadi sesuatu"

Baekhyun dan kris menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini dengan saling sapa lewat telefon. Terkadang bercerita mengenai kelas mereka dan terkadang juga menyerempet ke hal-hal pribadi. Seperti mengenai kesukaan atau sesuatu yang tidak di sukai.

Hingga malam larut. Lonceng-lonceng penghantar tidur telah berbunyi, bersiap menghantarkan setiap yang bernyawa untuk segera menyapa alam mimpi.

Kelopak-kelopak bungan dan daun-daun yang menguning telah mengakhiri masanya bergugur. Berganti dengan musim selanjutnya.

Perayaan chuseok dalam menyambut hujan pertama tahun ini begitu meriah. Seluruh sekolah dan instansi pemerintahan diliburkan, termasuk para pekerja kantor dan juga tempat makan. Hanya gedung putih yang identik dengan obat yang tetap dengan setia pada pnegabdiannya pada Negara.

Seperti chuseok di tahun yang biasanya. Waktu penyambutan hujan pertama ini dimanfaatkan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat. Saling berbagi kue beras dan juga kebahagiaan.

' _kyungie, kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah'_ baekhyun mengirim pesan pada kyungsoo.

Hari ini, ia dan temat-teman kelas akhir lainnya diminta untuk ke sekolah. Tentu saja lengkap dengan hanbok serta kue beras, karena mereka ke sini bukan untuk belajar. Tapi untuk menghabiskan perayaan chuseok bersama dan menyambut hujan pertama tahun ini bersama-sama juga. Karena, belum tentu di tahun depan hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Mengingat mereka yang akan segera masuk universitas.

"baekhyun?" sapa kris.

Mata itu menangkap kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah yeoja di hadapannya. Ia terus menelusur setiap jengkal anugerah Tuhan yang begitu indah itu.

Bagaimana cantiknya wajah baekhyun dengan rona-rona pink di sekitar pipinya, bagaimana indahnya bentuk bibir itu yang tertutup oleh warna dadu, dan ia bahkan baru sadar kalau baekhyun memiliki mata yang begitu indah. Apakah mata itu juga yang mampu menariknya hingga sejauh ini?

"a-ah, ne" jawab baekhyun terbata-bata.

Ia segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk untuk menunggu kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ketahuan oleh kris kalau kakinya akan terasa lemas jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengannya.

"kau menungu kyungsoo?" tebak kris.

Baekhyun yang mulai gelisah karena kris mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya, hanya menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pertanyaan kris barusan.

"biar ku temani, ya? aku juga sedang menunggu kai, sehun dan chen"

"baiklah"

Pesta perayaan baru saja usai, meninggalkan banyak jejak dan banyak cerita menyenangkan. mulai dari berbagai kenangan yang ditorehkan oleh para murid dan juga guru, sampai berbagai lomba dan kemenangan yang didapat.

Mulai dari lomba personal, couple hingga grup memenuhi kisah penyambutan datangnya hujan pda hari ini di sekolah tersebut.

"maaf, kalau tadi hanbokku tidak terinjak, pasti kita yang menjadi juara pertama" ucap kai pada yeoja di sampingnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Hadiah ini sangat indah. Bukankah aku memang berat? Kau sudah berusaha begitu banyak kyu" kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kalung yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh yeoja tersebut dan memakaikannya di leher putihnya.

"kenapa aku yang memakainya? Aku kan hanya diam saja di atas gendonganmu tadi"

"kau kira aku akan memakai kalung cantik seperti ini? Memangnya aku pria macam apa?" keduanyapun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan kai barusan.

"kau kan bisa memberikannya pada wanita lain"

"dan aku memberikannya padamu" jawab kai dengan cepat.

Sebuah memori yang pastinya akan sangat sulit dilupakan oleh kyungsoo. Menjadi couple dalam berbagai game bersama kai hari ini. Selain itu, sejak pagi ia bertemu dengan baekhyun, ia juga sudah disambut dengan adanya kai yang sedang bersama baekhyun dan juga teman-temannya. Hingga acara yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah selesai, mereka juga selalu bersama. Jadi intinya, hari ini hari kyungsoo penuh dengan adanya kai. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Di trotoar tidak jauh dari sekolah, sepasang yeoja dan namja juga tengah mengayunkan kaki mereka pelan-pelan. Rasanya begitu berat membawa tubuh mereka, ataukah mungkin memang keduanya enggan mengizinkan sang waktu untuk memisahkan mereka?

Kris mengingat suatu hal, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Benda yang diambil oleh kris tersebut berhasil membuat perhatian baekhyun beralih dari sekedar terus melihat kakinya yang terus ia gunakan untuk menendang beberapa kerikil kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Beberapa saat, baekhyun merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu keras saat ia mengikuti kris yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"baekhyun-"

"kris, aku belum siap" baekhyun menyela dengan cepat saat melihat kris membuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang tadi ia ambil dari sakunya.

Kris sendiri mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh baekhyun yan mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap. Memangnya ia berbuat apa?

"maksudmu apa?"

"i-itu… cincin itu"

"ahh, ini? Ini hadiah yang kita menangkan tadi. Isinya adalah cincin pasangan" jawabnya, baekhyunpun bernafas dengan lega mendengarnya. "aku ambil untukku. Dan ini untukmu"

Sebenarnya, meski ini hanyalah sebuah hadiah, tapi cukup membuat baekhyun berfantasi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau kris benar-benar sedang melamarnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat kris menatapnya heran.

"gwaenchanha?"

"ne"

 _~Come a little closer so I can go completely inside_

 _In case you melt away at the common stories_

 _I need to write down the answers in the square called love_

 _You came to me from far away_

 _This is love This is love_

 _The clear sky, the sun over the horizon_

 _This is love This is love_

 _You taught me that everything in the world is love_

 _Out of the plain people who will be forgotten in a matter of seconds_

 _I know you're different_

 _Like the stars, love love_

 _Just the way it is, love love_

 _You and me_

 _Just us two_

 _Hold ya. Just wanna hold ya_

 _A little closer Just wanna hold ya~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan malam ini. Mengakhiri hari kebersamaan yang panjang. Sebuah cincin masing-masing berwarna perak yang berkilau bergantung indah menghias leher keduanya.

Ya, ini belum saatnya untuk mereka menggunakan cincin yang sama di jari mereka. Oleh karena itu, baekhyun memilih untuk menjadikannya liontin kalung saja. Begitupun kris. Mungkin ini belum saatnya juga ia mengatakan cinta pada baekhyun.

Sebenarnya kris merasa bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada baekhyun adalah hal yang sepele, tapi hal sepele ini selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Menggerogoti setiap nafasnya jika tidak melihat wajah baekhyun barang seharipun. Ia masih ingin membuat opininya mengenai perasaannya yang ia anggap sepele menjadi perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia butuhkan kehadirannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Za Khazakaizzz

Title : Dangshin igie "at least there's still you"

Cast : Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun (KrisBaek)

Support cast : Kai, Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Ratet : T

Desclimer : all cast is belonging theirself, but this fiction is mine. Cuma pinjem judul lagunya Suju M buat judul FF ini.

Warning : Gander Switch for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan and Xiumin

Happy Reading…

***Za Khazakaizzz***

 **Chapter 2 :** **The Fault**

Author pov

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya, meski sudah lebih dari 5 jam ia bersama 'kekasih'nya tersebut, namun ia tidak kunjung bosan untuk terus memperhatikan bagaimana deretan angka rumit yang tertera di sana.

Ya, dia memang sedang bersama 'kekasih'nya. Tumpukan buku yang begitu tebal dengan angka-angka rumit yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Tidak seperti saat ia sedang belajar biasanya, malam ini Baekhyun kurang sedikit fokus dengan hal yang sudah menjadi hobinya tersebut. Terbukti dari helaan nafas yang terusa saja ia lakukan dengan berat.

Matanya tetap pada lembar di atas meja, tangannya tetap menggurat di atas kertas tersebut, sementara fikirannya terbagi menjadi dua. Sebagian kecil ia gunakan untuk berfikir agar soal-soal dihadapannya mudah terpecahkan, dan sebagian besar fikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan kembali memorinya bersama seseorang.

.

Hari itu, guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris sepertinya hampir lupa ingatan bahwa jam belajar para muridnya telah habis 15 menit yang lalu. Aroma senja yang indah di ufuk barat sana sudah tenggelam dan tergantikan dengan nyanyian senyap hewan-hewan kecil pengiring malam.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit terseok, Baekhyun tetap baru saja berpisah jalan dengan Kyungsoo, heechul dan juga ryeowook. Ia mencoba menghubungi orang-orang di rumah agar menjemputnya, namun sayang melihat kondisi ponselnya saat ini sepertinya itu mustahil.

"kenapa batereinya harus habis di saat seperti ini? Aku lelah sekali kalau harus berjalan sampai rumah" keluhnya.

Dengan masih dalam keadaan yang lesu, ia terus berjalan. Membawa beban yang berat di dalam tas punggungnya itu. Seketika matanya berbinar saat melihat telefon umum yang berdiri dengan tegak di seberang jalan sana.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya menekan 8 angka yang ia yakini dapat tersambung dengan rumahnya. Beberapa kali ia terus menekan dan mendengarkan nada yang keluar dari speaker telepon umum tersebut. Dan beberapa kali juga ia terus menghela nafas kesal karena tidak ada yang menjawab telfonnya.

"hey… sedang apa di sana?" ia mendengar ada seseorang dari luar kotak telefon umum berteriak cukup kencang. Seperti mengenali suara tersebut, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap mencoba menghubungi telfon rumahnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, bahkan ia juga tidak merasakan ada pergerakan lain dari pintu telefon umum tersebut. Ada seseorang yang juga masuk ke dalam kotak telefon umum dimana dirinya berada.

"si-siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ia tidak berani untuk membalikan tubuhnya. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan tangan kanannya saja masih setia memegang gagang telefon karena terlalu takut dengan seseorang yang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

Jantungnya mendadak bergerak begitu cepat saat melihat bayangan orang di belakangnya terlihat mengangkat tangannya, seperti sedang ingin membunuhnya?Ia membuat kedua bola matanya semakin membesar. Hatinya terus berdoa dan bergumam mencari matanya sudah memerah ingin menangis karena ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAK-" jeritnya membahana, mengisi seluruh ruangan sempit tersebut saat merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik paksa untuk berbalik.

Dan apa yang ia dapati?

Bukan pria bertubuh besar dan benda tajam yang berada di tangan orang tersebut. Dan tentunya bukan seperti apa yang ia fikirkan barusan.

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya saat mendapati Kris lah yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik punggungnya, Kris yang menarik tangannya agar berbalik dan Kris juga yang kini berada di begitu lembut dengan sepasang matanya yang berbicara kekhawatiran.

"gwaenchanna?"lirihnya pelan.

Kris tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari suara indah Baekhyun. Tapi, matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang akan menetes dari balik manik indah di hadapannya. Membentuk bulir-bulir kecil yang membasahi kulit lembut tersebut.

 _~I loved you from the start, you know  
It's never gonna change  
I swear to god~_

Bisik-bisikan angin malam yang berhembus masuk melewati celah, masuk ke dalam kotak telefon umum tangan yang membingkai wajah Baekhyun, dengan penuh kasih mengusapnya, menghilangkan jejak kesedihan di sana.

 _~malmuneul mangneun hansum mari eomneun ipsul  
geu sigane seon neowa na (geu gose)_

 _amudo eomneun bit sok  
honjaman nameun usan  
geu heojeonhame meomchwoseo_

 _gwireul makgo anil geoya  
nuneul gama amureochi anheun cheokhae bojiman  
I know_

 _waenji moreuge nun ape biga naerigo  
geudaero nan amu mal hal su eobseosseo haruman~_

Butir demi butir hujan terus menetes, membanjiri bumi yang tidak terlalu suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit, membuat penghangat sebagai hal pertama yang dicari oleh setiap orang.

 _~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

 _Oh, haneureun meokgureume nunmureul ssodanaego mongnoha bureujiman ne ireumeul  
dameun meari majeo bissorie jamgyeo nal samkyeodo gwaenchanha  
simjangeun jeotji anha, sarangeun meotji anha~_

Mereka ciuman yang entah siapa yang memulainya, hingga keduanya larut dalam kegiatan tersebut di tengah dinginnya hujan yang sedang mereka terlalu tuli untuk mendengarkan semuanya, bahkan mereka juga teralu tuli untuk mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

 _~beonjineun gieogeul ssiseonaeji ma (jiwonaeryeo hajima)  
ieojin kkeuneul nogiryeo haji ma (kkeunheonaeryeo hajima)_

 _eoreum gateun biga simjange bakhyeonna bwa i kkeuchi eomneun Raining spell  
naege doraoneun jumuni doendamyeon,  
doraondamyeon on momi jeojeodo gyeondil su isseul tende~_

Tetap seperti tangan Kris menambah sensasi mesra keduanya dengan memegang pinggang Baekhyun yang sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah Kris.

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, sepasang tangan cantiknya yang sejak tadi berada di depan dada Kris, mendorong pria tersebut agar melepaskan kontak ciuman diantara keduanya. Wajahnya tertunduk merona.

"mi-mianhae" gumamnya.

 _~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

 _soneul ppeodeodo  
keuge bulleodo  
peobutneun bi teume huimihaejyeo Oh mam soge  
chamatdeon nega dasi ssodajyeo  
nunmuri eonjejjeum geuchil su isseulkka~_

Sudah kubilang, keduanya tadi terlalu tuli. Hingga tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa di luar tengah hujan cukup lebat. Membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut saat tahu kalau ternyata hujan sudah turun sejak lama. Membuat keduanya mau tidak mau harus menembus hujan untuk sampai rumah, mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memilih tetap berada di telefon umum berdua, bukan?

 _~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

 _irheobeorin neol chaja hemaeda neoreul nohajun  
bitmureul wonmanghaedo majimak heullin han bangureul dama  
nae du nuneul gama sarangi meotji anke~ (Super Junior – Raining Spell For Love)_

Motor besar dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi, melaju dengan sangat cepat. Menerobos hujan yang berteriak meyuarakan kebersamaan sang pengemudi dan juga seseorang di belakangnya.

Berlipat kali roda yang berputar terus meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan raya yang beban Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kris dengan erat. Enggan untuk membiarkan wajahnya terkena air hujan yang begitu dingin.

Kris melirik sepasang tangan yang tak lepas dari tangan ituterus mengait dengan dirinya menempel dengan erat juga. Entah itu perasaan apa yang muncul, tapi bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Membawa damai tersendiri di hatinya.

.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum merona saat melihat sebuah jaket berwarna biru dengan beberapa perpaduan warna putih menggantung di dekat yang Kris pinjamkan padanya saat mereka pulang bersama malam saat ciuman itu terjadi.

Semua memori itu kembali terasa, hadir dalam sebuah takdir bernama mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu indah, membuat sang pemimpi menyambut hari dengan penuh senyum. Berharap memori itu akan terukir lagi di hari-hari yang akan ia lalui esok dan seterusnya.

"sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia" sindir Kyungsoo saat bertemu Baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah jaket, semakin ia pegang dengan erat kemudian memeluknya.

"ahhh… apa ini ada hubunganya dengan jaket itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya menangkap pasti jaket itu milik memang siapa lagi yang sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun? Tapi, ia juga harus minta kejelasan apa yang sudah Kris lakukan hingga membuat sahabatnya nyaris seperti orang gila. Tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju saat berada di koridor juga masih saja tersenyum, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong jalan tersebut.

" _tidak, Kai. Aku sudah berada di ya aku berangkat lebih ku masih ada yang belum selesai"_ Kyungsoo membalas sebuah pesan dari Kai.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini Kai sering menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya lebih tepatnya setelah mereka pulang bersama saat acara chuseok di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan semenjak saat itu pula hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak lagi menghindari Kai untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya, atau bahkan dapat dikatakan kalau mereka sudah tidak lagi canggung jika masuk dalam dunia mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang ini, saling berbicara lewat pesan singkat di ponsel masing-masing.

" _tidak usah. Aku akan bertanya pada Baekhyun saja"_ ia kembali membalas pesan Baekhyun yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Ia masih terus sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membiarkan dirinya tertinggal di belakang Baekhyun yang terlalu antusias untuk sampai ke kelas. Dan tentunya, ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dan kondisi di depannya.

.

Bruk

.

Tanpa di sengaja, Kyungsoo menabrak punggung Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan alisnya berkerut bingung ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu.

"Baekhyun-ah, wae geurae?"

Baekhyun tidak terus menatap perlahan, warna putih di sekitar pupil hitam matanya berubah semakin memerah seperti menahan tersebut tak urung membuat Kyungsoo semakin tadi Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sebab?Dan sekarang kenapa hampir menangis tanpa sebab? Aneh sekali.

Mereka berdua terus larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan fikirannya yang terbang melayang kembali mengingat bagaimana tadi Kris dan jessica keluar dari lab, dan Kyungsoo yang tentunya dengan fikirannya mengenai perubahan mood Baekhyun pagi ini, hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"hai, sedang apa di sini?" tegur orang tersebut.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika mengetahui jarak yang cukup dekat dengan orang tersebut. Belum lagi ia juga melihat goretan senyum di wajah manis pria tersebut. Kalau boleh, Baekhyun ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Kakinya begitu sulit untuk ia gerakkan.

"a-ah,, tidak.. tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat.

Rasa lumpuh kakinya kembali menjalar, membuatnya teringat akan jaket yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

Semua rasa yang sempat menusuk hatinya seakan musnah seketika saat Kris beralih berada di dekatnya, menatapnya dan tersenyum tulus padanya. Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi, hingga ia tak menyadari apapun dan tidak merasakan yang lain selain keberadaan rasa yang membuatnya nyaris seperti orang gila.

"aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu yang kemarin kau pinjamkan" Kris menerima jaket yang diulurkan oleh Baekhyun, ia memegangnya erat dan menghidup aroma yang menguar dari jaket tersebut. "heummmm... wangi Baekhyun ^^" ujarnya.

Sadarkah Kris? Kau membuat gadis manis di hadapanmu semakin tidak sanggup melakukan apapun, bahkan bergerak pun sudah tidak bisa. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kaku, terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang menahan rasa yang sedang ia rasakan mati-matian.

"k-kau berlebihan"

"kau sudah sarapan?"

"ne?" pabo! Sudah jelas tadi Kris menanyakannya mengenai sarapan, ia malah bertanya balik. Apa nervousnya itu juga berpengaruh pada pendengarannya?

"sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"b-belum. Eomma dan appa belum pulang"

"kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan bersama"

"hah?" dengan cepat, Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin. Mengingat ia sendiri juga belum sarapan, jadi bisa ada temannya pagi ini.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menikmati waktunya bersama Kris, meskipun ia juga sedikit sebal karena sejak tadi merasa diabaikan dan merasa kalau keberadaannya tidak dianggap. Menyebalkan sekali.

Karena itulah, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda (read : smsan dengan Kai)

.

Minggu-minggu ini sudah sedikit terlepas dari kejamnya jam pelajaran matematika untuk murid kelas akhir, karena selain mereka juga sedikit senggang dari jadwal matematika yang dipadatkan, mereka juga mendapatkan tambahan jam belajar yang lebih padat, yaitu proses penyelesaian pelajaran produktif. Betapa akan menjadi hari yang lebih 'menyenangkan' bukan?

"kau ingin ke ruang Shin Seonsaengnim juga?" sapa Kai dengan suara beratnya yang khas di telinga Baekhyun.

"ne, kau ingin ke sana?"

"tentu saja! Laporan ini begitu menganggu mataku" ia melirik tumpukan laporan yang dimaksud adalah milik teman satu kelompoknya.

Kepala Jurusan memang membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok agar pekerjaan mereka lebih teratur saat dikumpulkan nanti ketika ujian praktek produktif tiba.

Baekhyun yang mendapat teman untuk pergi bersama, merasa sedikit lebih lagi itu Kai, teman yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Mereka terus berbincang bersama untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu diantara memang sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting dari semua pembicaraan mereka, tapi setidaknya seperti itu lebih baik.

Kai sesekali terkikik karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun dengan berulang kali mencoba membahas mengenai teman sekelasnya, Kris dapat melihat rona merah khas orang yang tersipu menghiasi pipi halus Baekhyun. Aish, sungguh menyenangkan bisa menggodanya.

"hahahakau tahu? Setiap saat dia selalu menanyakan dirimu, Baekhyun-ah" dan lagi, Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu mengetahuinya dari Kai.

"kau berbohong" meski berkata seperti itu, namun Baekhyun tetap berharap yang dikatakan Kai benar.

"itu be-"

' _Astaga apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_ _'_ Kai menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun merasa bahwa tubuhnya seperti ada yang memutarnya hingga kini ia berdiri dengan berbalik arah dari tujuannya. Siapa pelakunya?Ternyata itu Kai.

"eh? Ada apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kai memutar balik tubuhnya.

Dan di saat Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran dengan sikap aneh Kai, namja tersebut kembali bersikap lebih aneh dengan menahan kepala Baekhyun yang tadi ingin menoleh ke menahan wajah itu dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Kai. Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di belakang?" Baekhyun tahu, pasti ada yang tidak wajah Kai bukanlah seperti orang sadar itu. Air wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"tidak. Kau harus menurut lebih baik kembali ke kelas saja. Berkas-berkas ini kita berikan nanti saja sebelum jam pulang sekolah"

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke agak mencurigakan juga, ini memang benar-benar terasa ganjal bagi terus berada sangat dekat di samping kirinya.

Belum berapa langkah, Kai sempat menoleh untuk kembali memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar Kris. Bukan namja lain. Minta dihajar rupanya pria itu.

Air mata itu yang mencuri lihat tahu kenapa Kai memintanya berbalik. Rasanya sungguh sakit ketika menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai harus berciuman dengan wanita lain. Ini benar-benar menusuk.

Rasanya bingung sekali harus berbuat apa. Semua organ tubuhnya mendadak dirasa tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Dan tangannya…

BRAK….

Semua berkas laporan yang sejak tadi di bawa oleh Baekhyun, berhamburan mencium betapa dinginnya lantai koridor , sepertinya lantai itu kini juga telah menghisap tubuh Baekhyun untuk tergeletak juga.

"Baekhyun-ah" Kai memanggilnya dengan suara yang parau.

 _Katakan! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?_ _Kenapa?_ _Kenapa aku harus mengalaminya lagi?_

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchanna?"

"um. Ayo kita ke kelas" Kai membawakan berkas-berkas milik Baekhyun, juga membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, Baekhyun mencoba untuk lebih tegar walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, bayangan Kris yang sedang berciuman dengan jessica masih mengelilingi kepalanya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk hilang?

.

Titik-titik hujan belum lama ini bergantikan dengan benda putih yang mencair kala menyapa indah yang butir kecil bola salju jatuh di dalam telapak Baekhyun yang hari ini sedang tidak tertutupi sarung tangan.Ia menggenggamnya ragu. Tidak peduli sedingin apa salju tersebut. Tapi ia ingin mencobanya. Mencoba menggenggamnya yang toh pasti akan lenyap juga.

Salju membuatnya bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak riang terus mengiringi kakinya yang tidak berhenti berloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat mainan.

Namun, kesenangannya terhenti saat bertemu dengan sosok pria yang selama beberapa hari ini dihindarinya. Dengan ragu, ia memutar balik langkahnya untuk kembali menghindari pria tersebut. Tapi, belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk tidak luluh dengan suara pria tersebut.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Berbalik untuk menatap wajah itu dengan dekat lagi dengan penuh senyum percaya diri.

"anhi. Aku tidak pernah menghindar. Mungkin perasaanmu saja" jawabnya sedikit riang. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk hatinya saat sekilas bayangan Kris dan jessica berciuman di samping ruang laboratorium kembali hadir.

"tidak. Kau memang menghindariku akhir-akhir ini"

"benarkah? Kapan, ya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan hal itu membuat Kris semakin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"pertama, bukankah kita sering bertemu di kantin? Bahkan kita juga sering satu meja, tapi sekarang kau lebih sering membawa bekal daripada makan di kantin bersamaku. Kedua, saat rapat ketua tim untuk tugas jurusan, kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk saat aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu?. Dan yang ketiga, kau selalu memutar arah jalan saat ingin berpapasan denganku, seperti yang tadi kau lakukan" Kris menjelaskannya, berharap agar Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainan pura-pura tidak tahunya mengenai hal ini. Ia yakin, Baekhyun pasti sengaja menghindarinya.

' _Bagaimana ia menyadarinya?'_ batin Baekhyun. Ia semakin bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan jawaban seperti apa.

"ah.. itu hanya kebetulan. Kau tidak usah berlebihan, Kris-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengelaknya. "ada yang lain? Aku sedang ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ya"

 _Kau membuka luka itu lagi, Kris..._

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berjalan pelan, tangan kanannya menggenggam bulu-bulu halus jaket di sekitar dadanya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia pergi, kembali menjauh untuk menghindar dari Kris. Namun sebenarnya, perasaannya sungguh dekat dengan namja tersebut.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Katakan apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan sampai kau terus menghindar dariku?" teriakan Kris masih dapat ia dengar.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat cepat, berharap ia akan segera menjauh dari Kris. Matanya menahan air di pelupuk mata yang sudah menggenang, membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Terlebih lagi kabut-kabut di jalanan yang membuat penglihatannya juga semakin menipis.

.

BRUK

.

 _Hiks... kenapa harus terjatuh? Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?_

Hatinya merancau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang, dan ia juga tidak segera bangun. Malah tangannya mencoba menggapai salju-salju putih yang terlihat menggumpal di atas trotoar jalan yang sedikit mencair.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil orang tersebut.

 _Kenapa aku mengalaminya lagi? Tidak! Yang benar adalah, kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini? Seandainya..._

"hey! Kau kenapa? Ayo bangun!" orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun tadi berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih betah duduk di trotoar.

 _Andwae... bahkan suaranya sudah memenuhi pendengaranku_

"Baekhyun-ah" merasa tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi melihatnya, iapun merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Biarkan. Biarkanlah saja orang-orang yang lalu-lalang memandangi mereka berdua yang berpelukan di tengah salju ini dengan duduk di trotoar. Mereka tidak peduli.

"K-Kris" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Meski hanya nama seseorang.

"ne, aku di sini. Ayo kita pergi! Di sini dingin sekali, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama seperti ini"

Kedai kopi di pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan Kris untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga Baekhyun. Tempat ini baru buka, jadi belum terlalu ramai dengan para pembeli.

Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian tangan-tangannya membersihkan helaian rambut Baekhyun dari beberapa salju yang sempat menetes di sana.

"rambutmu akan mudah rapuh jika terkena salju. Lain kali pakailah topi atau pakailah jaket yang ada penutup kepalanya" beberapa petuah Kris sampaikan pada Baekhyun yang masih diam saja sejak tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa sikap Baekhyun berubah belakangan ini, terlebih lagi hari ini. Tadi setelah ia bilang ada 'urusan', Kris mengira kalau Baekhyun benar-benar ada urusan, nyataya tidak. Berjalanpun sepertinya ia dalam keadaan fikiran yang kosong. Terbukti dari berapa lama ia terus terduduk di trotoar tadi karena menabrak dirinya.

Bagaimana lagi menanyakannya pada Baekhyun? Apa ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan pada Baekhyun?

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritalah jika ada masalah! Aku selalu ada untukmu"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kris yang masih mengeringkan rambut-rambut di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "berhenti Kris" gumamnya. Kris senang, karena Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya bukan dengan sapaan yang terlalu sopan seperti memberikan embel-embel –ssi saat memanggil namanya. Seperti tadi.

"berhenti memberi harapan padaku" nada Baekhyun terdengar sendu. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya agak sulit mengungkapkan rasa patah hati pada orang yang kita cintai. Seperti mencoba menusukkan jarum yang tajam pada kulit sendiri.

"maksudmu?"

"a-anhi... lupakan" Kris memang tidak peka. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin kembali bersikap seperti biasa. _bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan tadi?._

"a-aku pulang duluan, ya! Annyeong" merasa terlalu malu, Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi lebih dulu. Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Kris kalau ia bersikap aneh selama ini karena ia menyukainya, hal tersebut terdengar seperti pengungkapan cinta. kalau Kris menyukainya juga sih tidak terlalu jadi masalah, tapi kalau tidak? Dan, lagi pula sekarangkan Kris sudah bersama...

"aku dan jessica-" Kris mencoba buka suara. Ia sendiri juga ragu untuk bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan jessica pada yeoja di depannya saat ini.

Jessica. Ia tidak mau dianggap merusak hubungan antara Kris dan jessica.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya dan pemandangan yang tersaji adalah Kris yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan sedikit menunduk.

"aku kembali dengannya. Maafkan jika ini yang menjadikan hubungan kita menjadi sedikit renggang. Entah kenapa, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk kembali dengannya"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah keteduhan di balik sorot mata kecil Kris. Apa ini sebuah ungkapan kejujuran? Kalau memang ia juga secara sadar memutuskan untuk kembali merajut kisah bersama mantan kekasihnya, kenapa sekarang ia menyesalinya?.

Baekhyun kembali mendekati Kris, ia meraih kedua tangan Kris, membuat Kris mengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"kita tetap teman, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Jangan menyesali keputusanmu ini, setidaknya jangan sakiti perasaannya dengan mengetahui kalau kau menyesal kembali padanya"

"aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Kris di kedai kopi tersebut. Rasanya memang sakit melepaskan orang yang kau sayangi bahagia bersama dengan orang lain, tapi... inilah hidup. Menjalani terus arah yang sudah dipilih, meski penyesalan terus menghantui. Karena, jalan untuk kembali hampir tidak ada. Jalan kembali begitu samar.

Sedangkan cinta. Semua orang beruntung karena telah memiliki perasaan mencintai orang lain, namun, tidak semua orang yang beruntung tersebut dapat lebih beruntung mendapatkan cintanya. –cinta yang tidak selamanya harus saling memiliki.

 _Naneun gwaenchana, niga haengbokhan damyeon nan_

TBC


End file.
